yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The reign of Bowser and Company
Here is how Bowser and his Company begin their reign in Princess Yuna of Skylands. Meanwhile, at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. Bowser: So, You give the Lightcore Amulet to Yuna, Daughter of the Princess of the Night? Twilight Sparkle: (angry at Bowser) Nightmare Rarity: How pathetic. Bill Cipher: You're telling me, Nghtmare Rarity. And I suppose the Journals are still with the foals. Thaddeus E. Klang: It matters not. Soon, Every Skylander and all of Equestria will bow to our will. Isn't that what you're preventing, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: You and your friends won't prevail. (blasts Klang and McGraw away) Twilight, Sunset, Trixie and Starlight escapes. Drako: They're getting away! Bowser: It doesn't matter, Drako. They'll be back. And when they do, We'll be ready for them. Aku: And so we will, Bowser Then, Bowser notice that Yuna has the Lightcore Amulet. Bowser: Kaos! Where's Princess Yuna? Where's her castle?! Bill Cipher: Where is she hiding?! Kaos: Castle? Her castle? Oh no, You don't understand. She doesn't have a castle. Dr, Eggman: You mean to tell us that she's gone with her friends? The Grand Duke of Owls: At this rate, We'll be outwitted for good! Feathers McGraw: (points to the light) Thaddeus E. Klang: Hmmm. Not for much longer. Meanwhile, Yuna was speaking to the army. Princess Yuna: All right, Everyone. Listen up, Bowser and his company are taking over Equestria and Skylands. Oh: Yuna's counting on us to buy her enough time. Prince Edmond: Oh is right! Mickey Mouse: (has the magic paintbrush) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: (has the remote control) SpongeBob SquarePants: Who're Yuna's friends going after first? Golden Queen: Kaos. He's the one who betrayed us all! Luminous: But he could still be on our side. Wolfgang: Then let's keep our hopes up. Dipper Pines: And we will, Wolfgang. Let's end this. Mabel Pines: I'm with you, Dipper. Soos Ramirez: Let's teach those bad dudes a lesson! Wendy Corduroy: It's show time! Soon, The foals searched for Kaos. Prince Edmond: Kaos! Kaos: Hello, Friends. And good to see you, Glumshanks. Glumshanks: Lord Kaos, Why did you joined Bowser? I thought you were friends with everyone in Ponyville! Pound Cake: Don't you remember you were betrayed by the Darkness? Pumpkin Cake: And what about the Skylanders and your new friends in Skylands? Kaos: The Darkness? You still remember that? (coming to his senses) Judy: Yes! And we care about you! Not as a prisoner and Friendship is Magic, Not Imprisonment. Nightmare Moon, Bill and Bowser're just using you! Kaos: Nightmare Moon, Bill and Bowser using KAOS!? What have I done?! Bill Cipher: You've done enough for us, Kaos! Nightmare Moon: You've played your part very well! Princess Flurry Heart: Oh no! Bowser: Now, You are no longer a use to us, Kaos! Bowser Jr.: And just like Discord! Bowser used the Kronos Stone took Kaos' dark power, Bill trapped him and Yuna's friends in the forcefield and took the Journals. Kaos: You were all right about everything. I felt very guilty! Glumshanks: We know, Lord Kaos. Bill Cipher: I've got nine Journals Nightmare Moon: That means, Only four to go. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225